scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Come Undone
Come Undone is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the fifty-second episode overall in the series. Premise The lives of Scooby and the gang are in danger when Nibiru comes, threatening reality itself. Synopsis The gang and the old Mystery Inc. (minus Cassidy Williams) stand before the Evil Entity. The Entity grabs Scooby-Doo, and declares that he must devour him and Scooby must be reborn as a vessel to its darkness. Scooby breaks free, but Pericles volunteers to be possessed by the being, to which the Entity agrees. Professor Pericles believes he has gained ultimate power (due to his growth in size and appearance), and prepares to destroy the gang, but the Evil Entity kills Professor Pericles by extruding various spikes through his body, and mutates his body into a squid-like monster. It then absorbs Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves. After the Entity assumes control of the Kriegstaffebots, it sends them to capture the gang and Mr. E, because it itself is still tethered to the Sarcophagus. Scooby-Doo, unknown to them, stays behind, attempting to destroy the Evil Entity by driving the Heart of the Jaguar into its head, but it shatters instead. All Kriegstaffebots, except one, are destroyed by the gang. The last Kriegstaffebot is leading the gang towards the Entity for devouring. Mr. E severs its head with a sword, from the piles of treasure. He tries to buy them time, but they try to help him break free of the Entity. Telling Velma Dinkley, "It's too late for me, Velma!" before being devoured. The gravitational disruption happens, causing lava bursts up and into Crystal Cove, causing a state of panic and the vision Scooby-Doo had of the Crystal Cove sign burning. The Anunnaki minions, which burst out of the balls inside the Crystal Sarcophagus, start bringing the townspeople to the Entity for devouring. The gang then realize, that the Heart of the Jaguar, isn't a thing, it's all five of them. With that, they race with the staff, the remains of the Heart of the Jaguar spear, to destroy the sarcophagus. The Entity attempts to stop them, but with a final kick, Scooby-Doo launches the staff into the sarcophagus, opening up a vortex which. begins to suck everything into it, except for the gang. After a galaxy implosion, the gang is transported to a new version of Crystal Cove and Earth itself, without the taint of the Entity. Crystal Cove is now, "The Sunniest Place on Earth", Sheriff Bronson Stone and Janet Nettles have four kids (one girl, three boys). Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves are now both obstetricians, not caring about traps. Fred and Daphne are going to be married soon. Shaggy is the winner of multiple cooking awards, Velma and Marcie Fleach are a team and win every year at the Tri-state Olympiad of Science, and Danny Darrow now exhibits the Darrow Mansion. Fred arrives on the school field, congratulated by Gary and Ethan for winning them the championship last night in the net. Fred Jones, Sr. is now the coach, and never has been mayor. Fred calls him "Mayor Dad" out of habit, and Fred Jones, Sr. tells him that he had always been special to him and gives him a disk from Miskatonic University, with the Mr. E seal. The gang learns that after the Evil Entity was destroyed, a new timeline was created, thus leading the gang to realize they're now in a better world with normal lives. Sadly, they also created a world without mysteries. When played, Harlan Ellison appears, revealed to be Mr. E in this universe, as Ricky Owens, seen on a TV commercial for his company, Creationex, is slender, married to Cassidy Williams and Professor Pericles is still alive as their mascot and pet, without the scar as he looked in the yearbook photo. Harlan Ellison tells them that he slipped through as well, and remembers everything. He now teaches sub-nuclear sciences at Miskatonic University, and that he has registered them in his class next semester. Fred promises to solve every mystery on the way, and to stop at every food place. They paint the van to look like it did before, and drive off into the sunset. Cast and characters Villains * Evil Entity/Professor Pericles Suspects None Culprits Locations * Crystal Cove ** TBA Continuity * The gang's reaction to defeating the Evil Entity and that they should celebrate mirrors what the gang did at the beginning of the first episode. They're even interrupted by Sheriff Stone who's now happy to see them instead of mad of them interfering. * The scene of Daphne looking at her sisters is also mirrored from the first episode, although instead of being glamorous over-achievers with highly successful careers they are normal, unhappy under-achievers. Notes/trivia * This is both the season two finale and the series finale of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. * A laugh track followed by applause is heard near the end of the episode when the gang is driving away, indicating that all mysteries from the original series must be solved once more. * This is the only episode to feature the same paint job as the Mystery Machine in the background of the end credits along with the opening theme. * In the scene where Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Velma and Daphne are being chased by the Anunnaki, they ran in the same style as their original incarnations. * New Crystal Cove timeline: ** The sign in front of Crystal Cove now reads: The Sunniest Place on Earth. ** Sheriff Bronson Stone and Janet Nettles are married and have three sons (Eastwood, Norris, and Billy) and one daughter (Lynda Carter). ** Darrow Mansion has become a historical museum and Danny Darrow is alive and now the dean of Darrow University. ** Fred is now living with his birth parents in the mansion he was raised in by Mayor Dad. Pictures show that he has lived a happy childhood with them. ** Brad and Judy are obstetricians and not trap makers as they both deliver babies to the world. ** Daphne's parents approve of Fred and have planned their engagement. ** They are also more proud of Daphne than her older sisters who are now under-achievers. *** Daisy is not a medical doctor. *** Dawn is not a model. *** Dorothy is not a race car driver. *** Delilah is not in the Marine Corp.. ** Shaggy is a young master chef of the cooking club as he won many cooking awards. His parents are proud of Shaggy and don't believe him to be a slacker. ** Destroido Corp. has become an environmentally friendly corporation called Creationex Corp.. ** Ricky Owens didn't became Mr. E, instead becoming a well-fit man, and he's married to Cassidy Williams. ** Professor Pericles is now a happy bird and doesn't have a scar on his left eye, blinding him and he's working with his best friend Ricky and Cassidy at Creationex Corp. ** Velma and Hot Dog Water now work together in the Tri-State Olympiad of Science, which they always win. ** Gary and Ethan are good friends with Fred, mostly because he is a great goalkeeper. ** Fred Jones, Sr. is now the soccer coach and principal. He sees the students as his children and is especially proud of Fred (Jr.). ** The Mystery Machine is just a plain grey van, until the gang paint it to the original colors it was in the original timeline. ** Nova is still possessed by the Anunnaki. ** Crystal Cove is probably higher because in the new timeline Porto had no reason to blow up the old town of missionaries. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs * In the intro, the Nova Anunnaki misnames the Fraternitas Mysterium donkey as "Gordo" (which means "fat" in Spanish) instead of Porto. * Angie and Dale are the only parents not seen in the new timeline. A part of the Spook Museum was visible, but it's still unclear what they do since all the bad guys in masks never occurred in the new timeline. * Ed Machine's place in the new timeline is also unclear. * Fred is still addressed by that name by the inhabitants of the new timeline, even though Mayor Fred Jones never abducted him and changed his name to Fred Jones, Jr. It is possible that Fred could have been his original given name by coincidence, but presumably in this timeline his full name is Frederick Chiles (or Frederick Chiles-Reeves). Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season 2, Part 2 - Spooky Stampede DVD set to be released June 18, 2013.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Scooby-Doo-Mystery-Incorporated-Season-2-Part-2/18182 Quotes }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes Category:Series finales